United Worlds, United Hearts
by Flying Heart
Summary: [What if...] a Japanese High school boy wakes up with a strange dream while Kagome senses Inuyasha's presence... KagInu SanMir
1. Prologue

United worlds ; United hearts : Prologue  
By : Flying Heart  
  
Author's Notes - Rated for mild language. O.O; Well, I got this idea by playing around with the idea that what'll happen if they were all defeated by Naraku. .;  
  
Disclaimers - I do not own Inuyasha in any ways. ;-; But I do own his clothing. XD (Joking)  
  
Credit goes to: Silver_Charizard, for suggesting the title to me, and helping me proofread it. n_n Thank you so ever much! XD *glomps him* Okay, now lets go on, shall we? =D  
  
He was trapped in a nightmare. There was fire all around him. Where am I? he thought. He tripped over something, he looked down to see a man and a woman lying on the floor, holding hands.  
  
"Miroku... Sango..." he muttered. It was like I couldn't control my words, those names just slipped out of my mouth. he thought. Still, the pair had a familiar presence around them. He kneeled down gently and felt their pulse. Dead. Both of them were dead. He felt a tear trickle down his cheek, making zigzags on his face.  
  
"That bastard will pay for this." he growled clutching a fist, his nails digging in his palms. Suddenly a scream reached his sensitive ears. He leaped up toward the source of the scream. He saw that it was the woman he loved, screaming because a weird guy in a baboon pelt just killed a huge cat like animal. He also had a feeling that it was the guy who killed the couple.  
  
"You shall pay for this, bastard!" He roared, swinging a sword towards him. It nearly missed him by a few inches.  
  
"You fool, don't you know that you can never beat me?" it laughed.  
  
"Inuyasha," the woman cried out, "don't try, it's hopeless." Am I this "Inuyasha"? he wondered.  
  
"But, Kagome, we have to try, damm it!" he roared back while swinging his sword at the baboon. So her name is Kagome... he thought wistfully. Suddenly, he was hit with a gigantic ball of chi.  
  
"I'll deal with her first, you later." it said coolly, sending a ball of chi at Kagome's direction.  
  
"I won't let you get Kagome!" he yelled, running as fast as he can toward Kagome. He leaped high in the year and landed in front of her, spreading his hands wide. I made it... He thought as the chi hit him. He looked up to see Kagome's horrified expression.  
  
"Inuyasha... Why did you do that?" she cried, tears rolling down her face  
  
He grinned and wiped one away, which took great effort. "To protect you, baka. Never give up... Kagome..." Those were the last words he said before he woke up.  
  
Author's Notes 2 - And if you noticed that the thoughts and the actions are completely different, that's because "him" is just simply experiencing Inuyasha's last actions. (He is Inuyasha's reincarnation, if you didn't know.) so, yes this is a serious reincarnation fic that will end for chapters! @_@ Yay for me~~ 


	2. The story unfolds

United Worlds ; United Hearts - Chapter One  
  
Author's notes - The language in this fan fiction has been reduced to a not- so-dirty vocabulary, for the use to post on this forum. @_@ We all know that Inuyasha uses some curse words, right? n_n; His reincarnation is no expectation. =P And if I used any of those Japanese terms wrong, feel free to tell me. And... I have no idea about Japanese cultures, so I try my best by looking at all those Manga and Anime. O.O; Don't sue me. "  
  
Disclaimers - I do not own Inuyasha. Takashi Rumiko does. I hope she can give him to be someday through. *_*  
  
Dedicated to - Silver_Charizard, my brother who loves Inuyasha. And is always the first to read my Inuyasha fanfics. =P  
  
"Urgh...", Iwanaga Yasahiro groaned, rubbing his forehead. "That was such a weird dream..." He climbed up from his bed and went to the bathroom.  
  
"And I frigging died in that dream!" he exclaimed while squeezing the toothpaste on his toothbrush, accidentally squeezing too much.  
  
"Oops..." he muttered, wiping off a little and rinsing it in the sink.  
  
"But, still... I wonder what happened next when I died? Did she beat that weird baboon guy?" he mused, his mouth full of foam. He spat the foam in the sink and began splashing warm water on his face.  
  
"It was just only a dream, Yasahiro. Get over it!" he growled, and slapped himself in the face. That was something Sango would have done to Miroku... He thought as he smiled to himself. He stopped smiling as one thought came in his mind. Wait a minute, who's Sango and Miroku? He shook his head and looked in the mirror.  
  
"I must be going crazy..." he told himself. Suddenly he noticed something was wrong with his reflection. His normally short black hair was replaced by long silver hair, with dog ears on top. And the eyes staring back at him weren't his brown. They were gold.  
  
"What the...?!"He blinked and splashed some ice cold water on his face. When he looked up, his reflection was back to normal.  
  
"Okay, that's it. I'm double crazy." he ran out the bathroom and started changing into his new school uniform. Just as he was buttoning the top, a knock sounded outside his door.  
  
"What?!" he yelled, frustrated.  
  
"Young Master, your father awaits you for breakfast." the voice of one of his father's many maids said.  
  
"OK! I'll be down as soon as possible, damm it!" he yelled back. The maid shook her head. Ever since his mother died, he was sent here to live with his wealthy father with noble blood. His father's relatives refused to admit that Yasahiro was part of their family, so they sent he and his mother away, and his father married someone that they approved of. But when Yasahiro's mother died, that changed everything. The maid shook her head again and started down the stairs. Just then, Yasahiro slammed his door open, ran to the stairway, and slid down the rail, passing the bewildered maid.  
  
"Young Master! I didn't dust the rails yet!" she exclaimed. But it was too late. My salary is going to be cut again... she thought sadly.  
  
After Yasahiro touched down, he started to run for the formal dining room, but on the way he bumped into his half brother, Shunichi, who looked down at him with a disgusted face, and shoved him away, dusting his clothes where Yasahiro bumped into him.  
  
"Now I have to change..." He muttered to himself as he started for his room. Yasahiro tried to ignore him. He knew that he was just disgusted that Yasahiro's mother wasn't of noble blood.  
  
He slid into the seat across his father and muttered a polite, "Ohiyo, Ojii- sama." He picked at his breakfast, thinking about the reflection in the mirror. It looked like me, but then again, it wasn't me... But I felt that it *was* me... God, I'm confused with all these logic. He glanced up at the clock, realizing that he was late.  
  
"Oh, shit!" he exclaimed, stuffing the scrambled eggs into his mouth, then rushing out the door.  
  
"Wait, Yasahiro," his father called. Yasahiro stopped to turn to his father. "I'll give you a ride to school." Yasahiro gulped down the eggs with great difficulty.  
  
"No thank you sir, I'll ride my bike to school." he replied politely, bowing. After bowing, he rushed out the door.  
  
Number one. He did not want to ride with his so-called half brother. Number two. His father's driving car was a Mercedes Benz. He did not want to be looked upon as a "rich snobby kid". Not that he cared. Well actually, it was because in the past, it was he who looked down on "rich snobby kids". Number three. He always rode his bike to school. Number four. He was uncomfortable around his father. With all these reasons, the answer was no.  
  
He entered the room that his father told him that their family always went inside to pray, before leaving for work or school. He kneeled down in front of those portraits of his ancestors and prayed a brief prayer. Ok...Time to go to school. he thought and stood up to leave. But while he was standing up he felt drawn over to the sword in front of his ancestors' portraits. There were two swords that were passed down, generation to generation in his family. Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga.  
  
"Tetsusaiga..."Yasahiro murmured. The name felt just right on his tongue as if he said it a million years. Yasahiro's eyes became glazy and reached toward the sword, it's heartbeat matching his own. As he touched the hilt of the sword, his half brother came in.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing, someone like you touching my family heirloom?!" he demanded coldly at Yasahiro. Yasahiro snapped out his trance. What the fuck am I doing? He thought as he looked at the sword.  
  
"Shit, I don't know, why don't you just shut up?!" he yelled at his half brother, storming out the room. He slung his backpack over his shoulders and peddled to school on his bike.  
  
---  
  
Hiragushi Kagome was walking to her new high school. She was surprised that she actually got into one, because she was overcome with grief over her friends' death. And...Inuyasha's. Naraku killed Kaede first, then Rin, then Sango, then Miroku, then Sesshomaru, then Kirara, then Inuyasha... Just thinking about it brought tears to her eyes. But in the end she defeated him, with Inuyasha's words before he died, and with the help of her friends. She looked up at the sky, admiring the sapphire blue color and the puffy white clouds. She spotted one cloud that looked like a dog. Just thinking about dogs made her think about Inuyasha. She shook her head, feeling the tears in her eyes. Now was not the time to cry. Suddenly, she felt Inuyasha's presence behind her.  
  
Can it be? He's not dead after all? she thought, surprised. She looked around her franticly, trying to find a guy with red clothes and long, silver hair. She saw no one bearing that resemblance. The only people around her were her giggling friends. The only guy there was a guy who went to the same school as her, riding a bicycle.  
  
I must have been thinking too much about him.. Kagome shook her head sadly as she continued to walk to school.  
  
Author's notes 2 - Yes, the guy on the bicycle was Yasahiro. n_n So, what do you think? XD And I hoped I spelled those swords right. O_o" 


End file.
